They never said the Road would be easy
by infinity-beyond
Summary: Moments throughout Quinn and Santana's life. Quinntana with a little dash of Brittana


**I do not own Glee or the characters involved in this story in any way. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"This doesn't mean anything."

It's whispered quietly against Santana's skin. Quinn secretly wonders whom she's trying to convince.

"It's always been you." Briefly, Brittany's image settles behind Quinn's eyes. She will never admit she feels like a traitor.

The silent words are left hanging in the air. Quinn hates that Santana seems so sure of them.

Quinn looks at Santana for a long minute. The feelings Santana has for her seem so clearly visible. Santana has never been the best at feelings but to see her so willingly express those feelings that has been between them ever since they were little girls is a little frightening.

She wants to say something tragic or beautiful or maybe both. Something that makes this girl, Quinn shakes her head, woman she corrects, makes this woman decide that Quinn's not worth all the trouble. Quinn's never been good at love and she wonder when Santana will realize that, when Quinn's really feeling down about herself she wonders if Santana already has.

* * *

"Do you believe in love?" Santana asks timidly, she's secretly afraid Quinn will think it's a stupid question.

The blonde tugs on her hair a little. A sign Santana knows all to well. It's the only time when Quinn acts nervous.

Their seven and all Santana can think about are all those Disney movies she's been watching lately and how the princess and prince fall in love. Santana knows Quinn would make a nice princess but Quinn always had a knack for being the queen.

Quinn shrugs. When Santana asked the question all she could see were her parents. She didn't want to have a relationship like Russell and Judy Fabray. Maybe it was better to not believe in love.

Santana can tell she's trying to going over the words carefully in her mind. Santana's not sure why her heart speeds up.

"Not really."

"Oh."

Why are their tears prickling at her eyes? She's a fucking badass. Or at least that's what her Papi tells her when she's upset. She wishes Papi was here to make this pain go away. This doesn't feel like the time when she skinned her knee on the pavement when she fell off her bike.

The only thing that would calm her down was when Papi cradled her in his strong arms and whispered quietly in her ear that what she had done was pretty badass. Then his eyes twinkled and he called her a _fucking badass_ and told her not to tell Mami or he would get stuck on the couch. It was the only time she had ever heard her Papi cuss.

Noticing the tears on Santana's face Quinn questions quietly, "Did I say something wrong?"

Santana answered quickly. "No."

Quinn looked reluctant to believe her and that made Santana cry even harder. On top of not being a badass she made Quinn feel guilty. It made the pain in her body hurt even more.

Quinn quickly hugged Santana's smaller body towards her body. She let them sway for a bit before she tugged Santana brown eyes up to her own blue one's.

"Why did you ask me that question?"

There was a look in Santana's eyes that looked so unsure that it made Quinn's heartstrings tug. She didn't have time to think about it before Santana put a quick peck on Quinn's soft lips before ducking down and blushing. Quinn sat their stunned.

Quinn's fingers found her lips instinctively. A slow smile found its way on her face. Santana had kissed her! Her Santana had kissed her! Even at that young age Quinn didn't believe in love. Quinn had a feeling that Santana would be the exception to that rule.

* * *

They're 17 when they have sex for the first time. It happens one night at a poor excuse of a sleepover.

Quinn's the first person to start the kiss. When she tugs at Santana's lip so unsure, Santana's knows that if she wasn't already in love with the head cheerleader she would be a goner.

They spend the night exploring each other's bodies and maybe even waste a little time on each other's heart.

It's the first time Quinn's ever made love to someone.

When Santana wakes in the morning, she places a light kiss on the blondes shoulder. This doesn't mean anything. It's the only thing running through her exhausted mind, she doesn't believe it. She secretly wonders why Quinn chooses too.

* * *

Santana walks into the colorful classroom, rolling her eyes at all the trashy decorations, she plops into her desk right next to Quinn's.

"Hey Q."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Quinn blushes, it's kind of cute how excited Quinn gets about this lame ass holiday.

"I think Finn's going to ask me out." Quinn whispers like it's not obvious that the oaf has a weird obsessive crush on her best friend.

Santana nods. Picking up her backpack she rummaged through it. Finally, she found what she's was looking for.

Pulling out a picture, she gives it to Quinn almost shyly, if that wasn't for pussies.

"It's not much…" her father couldn't afford to give Santana money this year for Quinn's annual card and valentine gift.

Quinn gasps. "It's beautiful."

It's a picture of them both under Quinn's favorite tree in Santana's backyard. She's reading while Santana's lying in her lap. That's all normal but it's Santana's face in the picture. The clear adoration and love on the Latina's face is what makes Quinn gasp. On the back of the picture in messy handwriting is the question will you be my valentine.

Santana smirks at Quinn's reaction to the picture. "So what so you say _Quinnie_? Will you be this hot Latina's Valentine?" it's asked so confidently, that Quinn knows that there's only one answer.

Quinn laughs affectionately at her best friend. "Of course, _Sanny_."she teases knowing how that nickname gets her best friend riled up.

Now it was Quinn's turn to look through her own bag. "Here."

Santana runs her hands over the velvet box. Tugging it open carefully, she tried to her surprise at seeing the gorgeous heart-shaped necklace.

"It's beautiful." Santana says slowly, she's secretly afraid that this moment will disappear.

Quinn smirks. "Now you have my heart forever."

Quinn might have said yes that year to Finn's advances, but one thing Santana had that Finn didn't was the beautiful blondes heart. That was the best Valentine's Day ever for Santana.

* * *

"Congratulations."

There's a fake smile tugging at her lips. She hopes that Santana knows that she's trying.

Santana gives a smirk in return.

"Thanks."

There's an awkward pause that they've become accustomed to.

"Brittany's a lucky girl." Relief washes over her, this is the closest approval she will get from Quinn, she wonders when that became her world.

"You better not object Fabgay. Remember I don't do U HAUL." Santana crosses her arms intimidating.

A harsh laugh escapes Quinn. "I promise I won't break up your little Rainbow and Unicorn wedding." It's meant as an insult but all Santana can see is the pain in Quinn's eyes.

The air around them shifts. Something about Santana becomes serious.

"I always thought it would be you." it comes out of Santana's mouth like a confession.

Quinn knows this better than anyone. She knows it's never been Brittany, not really.

"That's funny," Quinn pauses.

Santana notices the way Quinn carefully goes over her words, waiting to strike in one swift moment. Santana waits patiently knowing that the words that are going to tumble out of the blonde will most like kill her.

"I've never come to that conclusion."

Santana was right.


End file.
